


Spoiled

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sideswipe’s on the prowl for some fun, and Blurr doesn’t know what he’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** PWP, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masqueadrift. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3080972#t3080972). Went prewar and tons of headcanon here.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Sideswipe/Blurr - "Drink some pink champagne. I don't know you yet, but we'll forget so, f-ck what they say! Let the rum flow until it rains oh oh"_

Sideswipe slipped the flute of bubbly, pink high grade onto the table in front of the mech and took the seat across from him in the dimly lit booth. “Looking a little lonely over here,” he said just loud to be heard over the club’s music.

Blurr looked from the glass to Sideswipe and arched an optic ridge. “When a mech like me sits alone, it’s usually because he wants to.” He picked up the energon and sipped anyway.

“I suppose I could leave,” Sideswipe said, though he made no move to. “Only picked you because you’re the sexiest thing in here.” He smirked. “Next to me, that is.”

Blue optics went wide in honest surprise, and Sideswipe smiled benignly. “Wow. Impressive ego you have there…” Blurr trailed off with a slight lift of his hand.

“Sideswipe. Nice to meet you, Blurr.” Sideswipe gave the Racer a cocky grin and sipped his high grade.

Blurr’s lips twitched, then a real smile curved them up. “Ok. You’ll do.” He drained the energon, then stood. “Come on.”

Sideswipe was stunned, but he hid it as best he could and rose as well. “Where are we going? And is that really your pick-up method?” He laughed as he strode toward the VIP stairs beside Blurr. “Just sit there and wait for someone to come pick you up?”

“Works, doesn’t it?” Blurr replied, then nodded to the bouncer that guarded the stairs. The Racer tossed Sideswipe a smile over his shoulder, then led the way up and down to a private lounge, skirting panels swaying with the graceful swing of his hips.

Sideswipe felt his systems heat more just at the sight of the place. This was made for mechs to interface, and there was no other reason Blurr would have brought him up there for. “Nice,” he said, taking a seat on the ‘sofa’ that was more of a berth. The lighting was even dimmer, making it impossible for anyone beyond the curtain to see their silhouettes.

“Of course it is,” Blurr said, and crossed to Sideswipe. He swung a leg over white thighs and perched his aft right in Sideswipe’s lap. “We’ll see how long I feel like sharing it with you.”

There was nothing else that Sideswipe could do but laugh and grip the mech’s hips to pull him in closer. “Sweetspark, I sure hope you don’t have to race in the next few days, because I’m going to ‘face you until you can’t even move, let alone run.” He dumped Blurr to the side, rolling over the mech to push his hips down.

“Talk a big game.”

“Says the mech on his back. Now hush, I got work to do.” Sideswipe gave Blurr a grin as the Racer laughed at him.

“Alright, then. Impress me.” Blurr relaxed onto the plush cushions, hands curled lightly to either side of his helm, legs sprawled shamelessly to either side of Sideswipe’s.

Little glitch was honestly going to make Sideswipe work for it, but Blurr didn’t know Sunstreaker- who was going to be slagged he refused to come out tonight. Sideswipe was used to dealing with a mech that liked being taken care of. His twin was far from helpless, but he liked being spoiled, and Sideswipe liked spoiling him. Sideswipe liked giving. _Really_ liked giving. Poor Blurr was doomed and didn’t even know it. “Gonna spoil you for all other mechs,” he warned, then leaned down to kiss smirking, doubtful lips.

Blurr returned the kiss and ached up teasingly. “We’ll see about that.” He purred as Sideswipe moved to nibble a helm wing. “Not a bad start though.”

Sideswipe chuckled, letting the sound roll against the Racer’s neck cables before he placed sucking kisses down the column of his throat. He could continue to talk big, but it’d be better to just blow the mech’s mind. Not like it would really be a chore. Blurr’s plating was _smooth_ , the kind of sleek, silky finish that Sunstreaker worked so hard for and still fell short of despite the special buffers, waxes, and oils. Sideswipe could taste the polish on Blurr, fine and light, clean, as he mouthed his way down the mech’s chest plating. He licked into the abdominal vents, noting the way Blurr gasped. The sound was barely audible over the throb of the music, but there was no mistaking the sudden flare of Blurr’s field or the warmth that radiated through that thin blue plating.

Blurr moaned louder as Sideswipe continued to lave attention to the vents, but just as the Racer’s hands settled on his helm, Sideswipe slipped lower. He brushed his lips over the interface cover, pushed a hand under Blurr’s knee, and tipped his helm to taste the vents on that famous thigh. The soft licks between the slats made Blurr’s panel spring open, and Sideswipe grinned as he continued to tease the sensitive components.

The Racer squirmed, his other leg twitching. “Frag already!” Blurr cried. “Come on!”

Sideswipe ignored him and the heat winding into a nice knot in his own belly, and worked even lower, lifting that long leg so he could nibble at the back of the knee for a moment, then he moved to the other leg.

“Sideswipe!” Blurr cried.

Sideswipe snickered and licked into the thigh vents before blowing lightly. “Think you like this,” he purred.

“Like it more if you’d get up here.”

The demand made Sideswipe laugh. He certainly wasn’t in any rush, and Blurr’s other leg was shown the same slow, thorough treatment as the first. Blurr shook, his hands over his mouth to muffle the whimpers and soft sounds escaping him. His lubricant had leaked from his soaked valve to the sofa, and his spike jutted toward the ceiling. The inlaid bio lights were bright and pulsating, the spike itself slick with a dribbled line of fluid. Sideswipe trailed kisses up to the Racer’s array, then in one swift move, engulfed the pretty spike in his mouth.

Blurr shouted, hands clamping to Sideswipe’s helm as he jerked partly upright. He was coherent and polite enough not to thrust as Sideswipe took him deep, and in reward, Sideswipe pushed his tongue down into the edge of the housing. He purred, swallowing around the Racer’s spike, and only a moment later Blurr shouted again. Sideswipe drew back slowly, tongue playing against the gentle ridges of the mech’s spike and easily swallowing a last spurt of transfluid. He licked and kissed and nipped his way up to Blurr’s mouth, and kissed the Racer deeply.

“Every bit of you tastes amazing,” Sideswipe murmured.

Blurr whimpered in response, his hips lifting, wet array sliding against Sideswipe’s panel. “Glitching slagger,” he moaned.

Sideswipe grinned. “Aw come on, Blurr. I’m feeling unappreciated here.”

Cobalt optics opened to glare at Sideswipe, and Blurr lifted his helm in a fast strike, biting Sideswipe’s lip hard enough to startle him. “I want you. I want you frelling _now_. For the rest of the damn night. Just _please_!”

“Mmn… Now that’s what I like to hear.” Sideswipe retracted his panel and let his spike extend. He was wound tight, and Blurr was still trembling hard. Teasing might be cruel at this point, so Sideswipe rocked his hips down. The tip of his spike slid along Blurr’s array before catching at the rim of his valve. The Racer’s hips lifted, Sideswipe pushed down, and Blurr’s hot, plush valve spread, then snugged in tight against him.

Sideswipe shivered and moaned, almost missing the way Blurr keened as pleasure swamped him. He hooked a hand under the Racer’s leg and lifted his thigh up, then pulled it even higher. Sideswipe moaned again as he sank in deep. Charge snapped over his circuits and made his sensornet flare. Blurr’s other leg drew up, his hands clamped tight to red shoulders, and each thrust pulled a sharp cry from him.

It was too easy for Sideswipe to let himself float with the bliss. He rolled his hips down and back, and pushed his face into Blurr’s neck. The Racer arched and bucked into the rhythm, their respiration fast, and all too soon Blurr’s valve clenched tight. A shuddering scream tore from him, and Sideswipe gasped. He pushed deep and ground his array against Blurr’s, unable to pull back from the grip the Racer had on his spike. The squeeze and ripple dragged Sideswipe’s own overload from him with a low grunt and moan.

For a few minutes neither of them moved, the small lounge filled with the sound of their vents. Sideswipe sighed, still braced over the lighter Racer. Blurr lowered his legs and stretched his arms over his head, and Sideswipe lifted his helm to grin at him.

Blurr snickered. “Yes, that was good.”

“Just good?” Sideswipe asked and rocked his hips.

The Racer gasped, optics flaring. “Maybe a little better than good.” Blurr smirked, and his calipers squeezed in a slow roll from the base of Sideswipe’s spike all the way to the tip. “I think I need another round to make sure though.”

“If you think that will help,” Sideswipe purred and drew back before plunging in deep again.


End file.
